


rice the way you like it

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: After six months away, Osamu is making the trip home and wondering just what it was about the food he didn't like.





	rice the way you like it

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest Remix round and was written in response to this superb fill from the fabulous tookumade  
> https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1901136#cmt190113
> 
> It's also SunaOsa Day so YAYYYYYYY!

Fishing into the foil bag with his finger to pick up the last remnants of crumbs and salt, Osamu huffed out a breath and glanced again at his phone.

Two hours to go.

Two hours was nothing, not compared to the … what was it they’d calculated? Four thousand, three hundred and eighty hours (plus a five which came after a couple of noughts and neither of them had known if that were five minutes or seconds or nano-seconds or –)

 _Concentrate_.

Whatever. Two hours was nothing, but then getting through customs and baggage reclaim could add another hour, and if traffic were bad (and it always was) then maybe he’d be late picking him up having not set off in time, or maybe he’d have been persuaded to pick ‘Tsumu up on the way and Tsumu would have wanted to stop to get onigiri or ramen and … His mouth watered and he rummaged reached into the seat pocket to pull out another small packet of ‘cheez-ee-snax’ he’d blagged from the air steward, and then he sighed because the thought of ‘Tsumu scoffing onigiri while all he had was this made his stomach churn.

It wasn’t like he’d starved himself for the last six months, but one of the things he’d most missed was the food.

One of the things.

But there were some specifics.

Rice.

Nowhere he’d been to had managed to make rice just the way he liked it. And he couldn’t quite work out why. Okay, so Europe as a whole couldn’t cook rice properly, but he’d found an authentic Japanese diner in Germany, the chef was even from Kobe and had welcomed him with enthusiasm but even his jasmine infused sticky rice hadn’t hit the spot—not quite.

So he guessed it was understandable that he’d missed rice, missed the fuel and …

He closed his eyes, wondering whether he could catch some sleep before he landed.

 

_“Hey, eat up.” Rintarou nudged the bowl towards him._

_“Don’t you want more?” Osamu asked because he’d had his half already._

_“You’re a growing boy,” Rintarou replied with a touch of a smirk. “Besides, if you fill up on rice, then you might not want pudding, so there’ll be more for me.”_

_“Like that’s gonna happen,” Osamu countered as he helped himself to more. Then he paused, put down his chopsticks. “I’m gonna miss this, ‘Tarou.”_

_“Rice,” came the light reply. “You can get that anywhere, ‘Samu.”_

_“Not like this,” Osamu muttered. “You make it special. Best rice. Just … uh … don’t tell Granny I said that, right?”_

_And he expected a sarcastic reply, or an arched eyebrow and a snort in response, but instead Rintarou reached across and squeezed his fingers._

 

 The plane was coming into land, _bump bump bump_ at touchdown, and he gripped the seat handles, exhaling as they came to a halt.

The company, that’s what he’d missed the most. That and ‘Tarou knowing exactly what was required, doling out not just sympathy but a bowl of rice whenever he needed comfort or support. It was constant, a nudge at his elbow and the offer of food, someone to listen, give advice if necessary, but more than that, it was the fact he was there.

And somewhere in his mind, he could see Rintarou waiting for him on the concourse, just as he’d said he would, and he smiled.

 


End file.
